The Bigger Chase
by jacie226
Summary: Running, i said to myself: "if he needs me, he can come find me. If he comes and finds me, i wont be easy to get!" This is a story about Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite. she is done with all of the cheating that is going on and is taking a stand. Will Poseidon be able to win back his one true love or is she gone forever? First story please rate
1. Chapter 1 the realization

Okay so this is my first story. I hope you all like it. It is written in Amphitrite's point of view. If you did not read the summary it is about Poseidon winning back Amphitrites. Please rate. I will not stand for Harsh bashing. But criticism is allowed. First story. Please rate.

Chapter one: the thought

"I cannot believe he did this to me again," i said to myself as i watched my sister playing,

Swimming, and laughing. " Does he even know how much pain he causes me.

He makes so many promises to never betray me, but he always does"

I decided i could not stay here any longer. Their happiness was too happy for me. I

decided to go visit a dear friend of mine. One whom lived in the forest and i had gotten

close to over the last couple of years.

"Amphritite what brings you to MY neck of the woods"

I turn around to see my friend Artemis standing there with her hunting gear. I should

have figured she would be out hunting, she normally is.

"It is Poseidon, he cheated on me again. That is the 7th time in the last three days"

" Well he is a man and as i have said before men are nothing but cheaters and liars.

I think to myself i should have known that would have been her response. Spoken Like

a true Virgin Huntress Goddess.

" I just wish he would know what he does to me. I care about him so much and i don't even think that he cares"

She looked at me up and down and her response intrigue me.

" well cheating does run in the family. And like i said guys are nothing but liers and cheater. But if you want to make him respect you, have him prove his love to you. But i have to go hunting"

Before she left down the dark path by the sea, she gave me a quick hug and a kiss. After

that i decided it was late and i should get back before he begins to wonders where i was all day.

Line break

When i got back to the palace i realized Poseidon was not there but Triton, our son was.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?," he asked me.

His voice sounded a bit saddened so i guess he must have heard by now that his father had cheated on me once again. I decided that now was not the time to bring up the topic. So i decided to avoid it. "where is your father" i asked him

" he had a meeting with Grandpa about something urgent. Neither of them wanted to worry you so he did not mention it to you"

"Worry about me?" i thought. wow that is a first. But so was this. It was not

everyday my husband and father had special meetings together about business. In fact the more i thought about the subject at hand this was probably the 2nd time they had ever done it. But that was provably because they did not get along well

I turned to my son and said, "Okay i am going to bed" With that I went up the hall and into bed.

line Break

Later that night, a door opening woke me up. I turned to look at the door to see my husband standing in the entry way staring at me . He looks sad, I thought. I decided that even though i was mad at him for cheating on me, i should probably ask why.

" why are you so down my love?"

He went over to the bed, sat down and released a big sigh. "it's your father. I went and met with him today over problems of demons that were happening in the ocean. But he just wont cooperate."

It sounded like my father. He had issues of cooperation. Especially when it came to his territory. Poseidon was King and ruler of the sea:but my father did not like him sometimes.

" Do you want me to go talk to him"

I figured i should ask Poseidon if he wanted me to do anything because there is a higher chance of my father listening to me more than him. He kissed me on the cheek and said, " no that is fine i can handle this. Lets just go to bed" I nodded at him and fell asleep in his arms thinking of what Artemis told me earlier that day. I thought to myself if it happens again, I will do it.

End of chapter one

So how do you like it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2 the last straw

here is the next chapter. Please rate

**chapter 2: the Argument**

When I woke up the next morning I realized Poseidon was gone. "Figures he always wake up so early." I said to myself. I went out to the throne room and found him sitting there in the throne. He turned and looked at me with sorrow eyes. **,** I asked myself. It cannot be. He would have gotten over that by now or would not show it as much as he is now. As I walked into the room his eyes got more depressing than they did before. "I. I have something to tell you" he told me. I screamed in my head" I knew it, he did it again he cheated on me. Why, why do I let him get away with this? No not today, not now or ever again will I let him get away with cheating on me. "what, what did you do to me" I screamed at him.

"I cheated on you again, I am sorry"

At this point I couldn't stand it anymore. I could not stand him anymore. All of the pain he caused me was coming out and I could not keep it in" the next minute I found myself staring at him with a thousand thoughts screaming into my mind. I was trying to pick the right words to say to him. I wanted to tell him I was done with his action and that Artemis was right guys are nothing but liars and cheaters. That he will never change. When I got my words and thoughts together I decided it was time to confront him.

"You sorry, you are never sorry. Every single week I hear that you have cheated on me. Whether it be from you or someone else in your family. This is the 8th time this week. If you were sorry you would not do it anymore. But I guess everyone was right. You will never change and it is about time I realized that. Well you know what I am done. I cannot take this anymore. We are done. I am leaving. If you truly love me you will come after me. But just warning you, it will not be easy. I will make your life a living hell. You want me back. You are going to have to earn it"

At that point I was done. All of my words were out. When I looked at him, I could tell he was shocked. We had been married for a long time and I don't even think he realized I would say this.

"Amphitrite Please.." He tried to finish his sentence but I interrupted him before he could speak

" No I am done. I love you so much. But I cannot take this anymore. I am sorry I just can't. I do hope you chase after me: but like I said it is up to you."

With that I stormed out of the palace and back to the only other place I knew. The only other place that was always home to me no matter what happened. The minute I entered my house and looked at my parents, they knew something was up.

" what did he do now," my mother asked me

"He cheated on me again. But I left him. I gave him the opportunity to win me back if he still wanted me. I have no idea what he will decide to do. I guess I will just have to wait. May I stay here for tonight. I will contact Artemis tonight to tell her the news and see if I can stay with her. I just have nowhere to go."

My father then came over to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, " you are always welcome in my home"

With that I went upstairs to message Artemis to tell her the news. I did not know for sure if she would let me stay with her. But I thought it did not hurt to try. The first three times I sent her air message, she never responded. Finally the fourth time is was able to reach her. I opened her letter and it said:

_Dear Amphitrite, _

_I am finally glad you stood up for yourself. I am sorry I did not respond for I was out hunting. You are more than welcome to stay with me in the woods. I will make sure he does not win you back easily if decides he wants to. If he decides not to , I will make his life living hell. _

_Forever yours, _

_Artemis_

I looked at the letter and said to myself, I then decided it was time to go tell my parents the news. After I told my parents I decided to lie in bed and think about what I would do if he decided not to chase me. As I was thinking I drifted off to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my oldest sister, Dione waving a letter in my face. I took the letter from her, opened it and could not believe my eyes. It was from Poseidon. But the content shocked me.

End of chapter two

I will post the next chapter tomorrow probably . Rate please


	3. chapter 3 Artemis's house

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry it took so long to post. I am going to start small when it comes to him winning her back. So this chapter will be small, but exciting because Amphitrite will also be doing interesting stuff with Artemis. It will get more interesting as it goes on. I promise. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these "characters" and they do not express my religious beliefs**

**Chapter 3 Artemis House**

_Dear Amphitrite,_

_My love: _

_It is so lonely without you here. I realize what I have done over the years was wrong. You have given me a lot: including a son whom I love so much, and I took you for granted and I am sorry. I realize that my apology means nothing to you because I have apologized a million times (literally) and I keep making the same stupid mistakes. I am an idiot and I wonder why you put up with me for so long. You are truly amazing, wonderful, bright and beautiful and I am not going to let you go. I cannot. You mean more to me than anything. I love you very much and I cannot live without you. I will do whatever it takes to get you back into my life. I realize that you may not believe me because well these are just words on paper: but believe me I WILL do whatever it takes to get you back into my life. I remember how hard it was to convince you the first time to marry me and I realize it will be even harder now to get you to come back to me: But I am up for the challenge! I Love you so much and you are the only one for me and I will prove that to you: even if it takes centuries._

_Love,_

_Poseidon_

As I looked at the paper, I was shocked. It was his handwriting: but the way he phrased his words was what shocked me. I wondered and asked myself "what will he be actually doing that will convince me to come back to him? Last time it was a dolphin that talked to me and convinced me: but he and I both know that the dolphin will not work this time." I decided it was time I left to go see Artemis and tell her the "Good News?" I walked down and gave my parents a hug and left the ocean. As I was walking towards the woods, I ran into a familiar face.

"Hello mother, I thought I would find you up here."

It was my son Triton. He looked at me with compassion and sorrow. "hello my son, how are you today?" I asked him

"Dealing with dad, He is a wreak. Today he went crazy. A good Crazy. Well a sad crazy. I do not think I have ever seen him this upset before. I went over to say hi to him. He looked at me and said he couldn't talk he had to go get something. After that he left. But he is upset and i just wanted to let you know that seeing how you..."

He stopped there.I looked at him and sighed and looked at the ocean. The waves were medium: but were very sporadic. It was always easy for me to feel and see what Poseidon's emotions are. This was because it was always reflected in the ocean whether he wanted it to show or not. Right now I could guess he was sad and upset. After taking a moments pose. I looked at my son again and told him.

" I had to leave. It was for his own good. If he really knows me: he will be able to get me back. But my darling I have to go. I am meeting a friend. "

With that I left and walked into the woods and sat on a log. It wasn't too long after that Artemis showed up. She was wearing her normal get up: Hunting clothes

"Hello my darling, how are you?" She asked me with concerning words.

I looked at her and decided it was time to show her the letter. I passed her the letter and she read it over twice.

" huh well lets' make his life a living hell, Shall we? "

With that we walked deeper into the woods. About 20 minutes later we reached a house. I then took a wild guess and said to myself that she probably has business to attend in that house. As we entered the house, I stopped walking. I looked around the room and saw hunting gear, and clothing. I realized that this was not just an ordinary house. That this was her house. Realizing i stopped dead in my tracks. she then looked at me and said " What, Did you think I just live in the woods all day?" I Looked at her and said " Well actually yah I did." We both stared at each other and started laughing. All of a sudden someone runs into the house interrupting our conversation.

" Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt: but you have to see this."

I looked at the girl for about a minute before i realized who it actually was. It was one of the girls Artemis brought with her when she went out hunting. She was part of her hunting party, the second in command. If Artemis was busy this girl would be in charge of the rest of the party and the dutys that Artemis had to do that Particular moment. All of a sudden Artemis turned to her and said, " what are those stupid Gods being idiots again. Gha can't they just leave me be for ONE DAY" With that they both walked outside. Within 20 seconds later all I could hear was her Screaming,

"OH MY, AMPHITRITE GET OUT HERE! "

I run out there to see what she could be screaming about and looked around. It was then i noticed why she screamed. We were surrounded by at least 100 Horses and she could not do anything to get them to leave. Poseidon was the first thought that entered my mind. Suddenly as i was thinking, i saw one in front of me with what appears to be a letter. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Amphitrite, _

_I hope you enjoy the horses. I remember them being one of your favorite creatures. I know this isn't much to get you to come back : but it is just me showing to you that i i know what you must be thinking. " How are him bring up horses showing to me that he listens to me and cares. With this i say let me explain. Every word that you say I listen to. I love hearing your voice. For example: when we first met you told me how much you loved dolphins and swimming and being free in the ocean. Also how much you love having your own identity from your sisters: But you were scared to be your own without your sisters. i remember all that and it was your personality that i fell in love with never your looks. From our first conversation i have remember and listen and cared for you more than anyone. If you look beside the tree all the way to the right you will see a box. Open the box and you will see and understand what i am talking about. _

_From, _

_Poseidon_

_Ps: Please tell Artemis not to get too mad about the Horses they will all be gone by tomorrow I will make sure of it. _

I closed the note and just smiled. I Went over to the tree that was specified in the note. l looked beside it and opened the box. My heart stopped when I saw the content inside. All I could think of was he does listen to me. But how did he...

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well I hope you like it. I will post the next chapter within the next two days. I PROMISE**


	4. sorry it will begin soon

sorry guys i am writing the new chapter now it will be posted within the next couple hours. I have had such a busy period so much drama So it was hard to write this. The new chapter will replace this :D Also i will probably post three chapters this week so keep watch again i am sorry


	5. Chapter 4 Goddess Hate

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. i had fun writing it. i am sorry this wasnt up next week. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. please please rate

Chapter 4: Goddess Hate

But how did he fix it. Inside the box was my mother's necklace. Looking at it i remembered the story very well. It was given to my mother by my father when they first met. This was when my father had more power than Posiedon. He gave it to her as a sign of his love and how much power he would give up to be with her. It had so much of his power in it. So much power that so many people were after it. One day my mom was getting chased by Cetea the sea monsters of the sea. In order to get Cetea off of her tail she ripped off the necklace and broke it into a million pieces. The power in the necklace caused great destruction.

"How did he... I Don't understand."

" He is not getting away with this"

Realizing i was not paying attention and just staring at the necklace she came up behind me.

" what is THAT," She asked. "

"It is my mother's necklace. It contains the power of my father. But what i do not understand is that my mother destroyed it to get away from a monster, how did Poseidon get this? I never told him about it at all and this is the exact same one i remember my mom having."Handing her the necklace i just stood there puzzled

" Well he is a God he can do anything and get anything"

"no you dont understand this was when he had more power than Poseidon"

She handed me back the necklace and stared at me. Until she finally opened her mouth

"well forget about it. Giving you a necklace to win you back is stupid. Now if he doesnt have all of these horses gone by tomorrow. He will be done and have me to deal with"

i looked at her and just laughed. She was my best friend and she was the only goddess i could actually put up with. I hated all other goddesses. Hera was annoyying and thinked that just because she is queen she has power over everyone. Athena was too war crazed and hated me simply because i was married to poseidon. But the goddess i hated the most was Aphrodite. She and i hated each other since well i ever met her. It simply had to do with a couple of incidents i had with humans and sea creatures.

15 years ago

_I was walking on land . I did this from time to time. My sisters were swimming in the ocean; but i had a lot on my mind. Poseidon was fighting another war with some giant that was released. He was not loosing it was just annoying to be around him. As i was thinking i was not watching were i was going. All of a sudden _

_CRASH _

_all of my sea shells went flying _

_" hey watch where you are going"_

_All of a sudden i looked up. Standing right before me was a man. He was about 5''9 if i had to estimate. With short scruffy blond hair. He was wearing a baseball tee with jean shorts. he was attractive. _

_" i am sorry i didnt realize who i ran into. Pardon me" _

_"its okay" I said. " i wasnt watching where i was going. it was partly my fault"_

_"No" he said: " it is all my fault a beautiful women as such as you shouldnt have to deal with jerks like me running into them" _

_Beautiful. He called me beautiful. This was the first time a male has ever called me beautiful. Well besides Poseidon. _

_" i am not beautiful. But thank you"_

_he looked me up and down shook his head and said. " no you are the most beautiful women i have ever seen. you are as pretty as Aphrodite."_

_I was stunned. This never happened to me before. I have never heard of men calling me prettier than Aphrodite. Well i have never heard of men in general calling anyone prettier than her. She did not like that at all._

_ ' th th thank you" It was all i could say. I knew what was going to happen. Suddenly the earth shook and she appeared. He saw her and she glowed at him. He went towards her and then he was gone. She just looked at me and gave me a death glare and disappeared._

_ End of flash back _

He was a nice guy a very nice guy. I just wished she didnt do that. She controlled him and he died because of me. After that incident i regretted going up to land. I didnt want anyone dying because of my beauty.

" hey. Come back to life now. Are you there"

I jumped as she touched me.

" what oh sorry. i wasnt paying attention"

" apparently i could have guessed that. Come on lets go. these horses are making me sick"

We left and went back inside. She got me ready for bed and i fell asleep and dreamed an interesting dream.

End of chapter

Hope you liked it please rate


	6. Chapter 5 the dream

Well i am back here is the next chapter after a lot of effort and researching I finally am able to write this. Sorry i have been neglecting this story. I am going to post the next two chapters for you now.

Chapter Five: the Dream

_I was around 8 years old wearing a blue dress. It was my mothers birthday and i adventured outside to pick her favorite flowers as a birthday gift from me. As i look around i saw that there were none to be seen. Before i went back inside to try to think of another option for her birthday, i took a look at the front lawn. All the way in the distance i saw something yellow like. My immediate reaction was to run towards them. When i was half way there i stopped. I was not allowed in the front year. My dad never allowed it. It was for my own protection he said. I decided that i was old enough to decide what i could and could not do. i ran all the way over and stared at the flowers._

_ There they were Phytoplankton. My mom's favorite flower. I took out my scissors and started cutting. As I began to cut the 12th flower, someone grabbed me from behind. _

_AHHHHHHH _

_It was the only sound that came out of my mouth. It wasn't until i looked up that i began to realize how much trouble I was actually in. Standing before me was the water lord Abzu and one of his followers. _

_"Didn't your dad ever teach you to stay in your area and not wander about. Now i am going to have to pay Nereaus a little lesson."_

_ With that he stuck his staff into my chest. I could feel the blood drip down my side as I started to scream even louder. I did not know if I was going to make it out of here alive. I kept thinking to myself I am only 8. I have my whole life ahead of me. I cannot die here tonight. I stood there and waited for the last impact that would end my young life. All of a sudden I went flying in the air. I crashed my head against a huge rock. I could not move. _

_My body was killing me.. I felt as if I would die. then someone picked me up._

_" I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you when i hit him"_

_He laid his hands on my head and a second later and I could feel pressure released from my body. Water was running through my body at a fast rate._

_ "He's healing me" was the only thought that ran through my mind._

_ Moments later my body felt perfectly fine. _

_" Don't sit up too fast. I do not want you to get a headache"_

_As I looked at him it took me a minute to realize who it was. He had blond hair with blue eyes and was wearing a crown. He was strong and was way older than me. _

_ My eyes went wide and I jumped back_

_ " Your Majesty! I am sorry to be such a bother to you" _

_Poseidon looked me up and down and with words so calmly said _

_" you could never be a bother now do me a favor and go back home and never come out of your territory again because I might not be here next time. I am sure we will cross paths again someday goodbye!"_

I woke up startled. That was not just a dream but a memory for me. It was the first time I met Poseidon. When I was eight he seemed like a hero and a role model to me. Never back then would I ever dreamed I would marry him and get myself involved in all this pain.

I got up realizing after that dream I would never be able to fall back asleep. I got up and looked over my shoulder realizing it was 5 am in the morning, I went outside. I made my way towards the beach. I needed to clear my mind and ask myself if I was really doing the right thing.

When I went down towards the beach, I saw the sun starting to rise in the sky.

_Sunset_: my mind thought

I have never actually seen a sunset before on land. Of course I have seen it in the ocean but on land it was something different: something more beautiful. I looked at it amazed at all of the colors that were filling the sky: Orange, yellow, red and a mixture between the three. The way it looked when it reflected in the water was another thought appeared in my mind

_Water_

I wanted to swim so badly. The last time i was in the water was less than 24 hours ago: but the last time i swam was a couple of days, if not weeks ago. I began to put my feet into the water. Immediately i could feel the power of the sea fill my body as i started to switch back into my mermaid-like tail. I started to swim and I swam far. When my tail started to hurt i stopped. All of a sudden there were colors surrounding me. The more I looked at it, the more I realized what was happening. It was Poseidon. He knew i was in here. My immediate thought was to swim back to shore. Even though I did have some power when it came to the sea Poseidon had the power to pull me back down to the palace.

As i started to panic, I realize that was not his intention. He started to play with the colors that were reflected from the sunset. He started to makes shapes and patterns that entertained me. I made my way to shore just so I could get a better view of him at work. when I got to shore I found a message in a bottle. I cracked it open and it said.

_ My Love, _

_ The sea is not the same without you. Everything i do reflects my love for you: the waves, the sea creatures, and the way a govern our kingdom. You are the light of my life and without you darkness sinks in. The light to our kingdom is gone. I gave more land to your father because without you here with me I haven't found the need and the strength to govern it all. I know me giving away does not show to you my actually love and how much i care. But the less strength i have does. Without you my strength is gone. I am nothing. You are my world and my light. I have never felt more empty in my entire life. When I was with those other girls, they never made me happy,powerful or complete They were just girls I knew I could get . That I took advantage of without realizing how much i hurt you. Without you I am empty. Please come back soon. I love you_

_ Your king,_

_Poseidon_

His words hit me hard.

_Without you my strength is gone_

I never thought I made an impact in his life. I never thought he would give away part of the sea for me especially to my father whom he hated. I never thought that without me it would be difficult to control the sea. As I held the paper down at my side i realized what he meant. The sea looked weak and felt weak. I guess maybe he did love me after all. As I turned to make my way back I saw someone in the distance and realized I should have never left the cabin.

End of Chapter Five

Thank you please rate if you have any questions about this chapter feel free to ask. I am writing the next one now. Please rate :D


	7. Chapter 6 the past hurts

**HI Guys :D . I am glad to see that I am getting more reviews and such. I am sorry this chapter is so late. I have been dealing with a lot. BUT here it is. I know you all will enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter. It is a little longer that my other chapters. I hope you all enjoy **

Chapter 6: The past

I started to panic and thought, "maybe he didn't see me. Maybe he does not know I am here?" I immediately scratched that thought out of my head the moment I saw his eyes and mine connect. I tried to read him and it was pretty clear he was angry. I thought he would be over it by now: but I guess he wasn't. He was wearing a red tee-shirt with jean shorts and I could tell by the way he was staring me down that he was not going to leave until I came out and talked to him.

Every memory, every feeling of our last encounter came rushing back into my mind. Why was I such a stupid 18 year old? Why did I want to go see the world and experience life OUTSIDE the sea and the safety of my family's protection? As my heart started pounding faster and faster I could see the sea around me changing and tuning into my panic. I could not stop the sea. I told myself," knock it off. Stop it! Control your powers": but I was not Poseidon. I did not have the full powers to control the sea and make it obey my command like he could. I did not know what to do. The waves were crashing on the shore all in small but different motions and I could not control it. The water KNEW who I was. They knew that I was as some say the Goddess of the Sea and because they knew this the sea automatically tuned into my emotions. If one knew my powers and the way they reacted with the water they could tell from the wave patterns that I was scared.

From the way he looked around the sea I knew that he could not read it. I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was feeling: but he did not know me that well enough. He knew my past, the teenage me: the rebel of the family, but that was it. I have changed since then. I am NOT the rebel that I once was. I am NOT the little teenager searching for a dream. I have my dream… well I thought I had it. I had power now and I was not afraid to use it. The more I looked back on my past; I realized that I hid in the sea behind Poseidon's power. I was safe when I was with him because he was one of the three most powerful gods and well no one (besides my family) would even dream about messing with him. I built a wall for years distancing myself from everyone and letting other powerful immortals, including my husband, treat me like I was nothing but a wife. I realized this was because I never showed them how powerful I could actually be.

"I cannot take this anymore," I whispered to myself." I cannot let my past come back and haunt me. I cannot have Poseidon fight every battle for me." As soon as the words left my lips the sea changed. It was not showing fear and panic: but bravery and strength. When the waves hit the land it was fierce and powerful. Suddenly I knew it was time to leave the water. It was time to finally leave the protection of my father and my husband and face my own battles.

As I started swimming away I felt a current pull me back a little bit. It wasn't dragging me out to sea but the current showed worry feelings like it was scared for me. I knew it was Poseidon. He didn't want me to go near him and I fully understood why. He was afraid that he was going to loose me for good. He was afraid I wasn't going to come back. He was afraid I was going to die and he wanted to confront him himself. I used the little powers I had to dismiss away the nervous current and water around me. It wasn't that I did not want his help; I just did not need it. I looked at the ocean and spoke to it.

"look", I said. "I know you are listening and reading my emotions through the water. I know that you know what I am thinking: but I CAN do this. I am not as weak as you think I am. I do not need YOU to always protect me all the time. I need to be my own person. Build a reputation for myself and not just be shown as your "wife." I need to be shown as a warrior and a protector of the sea: To be your equal not less than you. And I know you may not like it but this is my life and it starts with him: my past. Now just back off and let me do this because I need to. " I sent bravery patterns down to him along with anger. He did back off. From the way I read his emotions he knew I could do this and he knew that I was still mad at him. Poseidon realized that I was seeing things his way a little bit. Poseidon realized he had a long way to go because I simply did not trust him and gaining back trust was going to be a hard thing to do…

I swam to shore and stood there on the ground about 15 feet away. I had the power of the sea beside me and ready when I needed it… IF I needed it. He looked me up and down and his words shocked me.

"I missed you" he said

I could not believe it. He missed me! He had no right. I was never his to begin with. I just knew that if I needed to get away from Poseidon this God would be the last place he would have looked because there was no water around him.

I looked him up and down and shouted. "NO why are you REALLY HERE!?"

You looked at me and chuckled, "huh: spunky I LIKE it. You are different and this time I won't let you leave. You want to know why I am here. I am here for YOU. I am not letting you go this time.

All of a sudden a burst of energy surrounded me and I couldn't move. I was on the floor in seconds. I concentrated on the water and lifted it to crush the energy field that was surrounding me holding me back. I looked him in the face and he knew I wasn't going down without a fight. It was dark so I secretly hoped that the darkness might affect his power: and it did. I looked to the right to see a full moon beating its rays down on the water. I told myself he may be a little bit weaker, but I was at my all-time high. I summoned my mini trident and blasted him with all the power It had pinning him to the ground. He retaliated and hit me with another energy force making me loose my balance. I fell down and immediately got up and dodged his energy strike. I acted quickly and summoned my trident to my right hand. I looked at the water and summoned a tidal wave and it hit head on sending him back twenty feet. I then took the water and trapped him in a water energy cocoon. He could not breathe and was coughing up water. I just stood there and continued. Thinking "how DARE he say that to me. Fight me when we are beside water. He will pay for this! They all will pay! ". Sudden bolt of power hit me in the chest and I was sent back 10 feet. I looked at him and he started breathing again. He stood up about to come towards me when the same energy hit him. I looked towards the direction it came from and immediately realized where the power was coming from.

Zeus: the king of all Gods and Goddesses and the ruler of Olympus.

It looked like he had been watching the fight that I was in and did not like it. As we stood there staring each other down both exhausted ready to do it again, a lightning bolt came down right in the center between us. We did not have to be geniuses to realize what that meant. He wanted us to stop now. I was not an Olympian thought. I was not his sister or niece or daughter. I am titan and whereas I didn't think I had to listen to him because I was a titan, I knew I had too. Zeus was one of the most power Gods there were (if not the most powerful). He was Poseidon's brother who took down their father. As I looked at the sea I could tell that Poseidon was not happy he interfered with the fight. I had to make a decision and quick I could continue to fight my past and let Poseidon get into a fight with Zeus because of it. Or I could simply walk away like I did in the past. If I walked away I knew I would leave him with an impression of me he will never forget. If I stayed I would go back to Poseidon fighting my battles for me and even though I knew he would do it for me, I did not want to go back to that route. I looked up at the sky sighed and put my trident away and said, "Fine I WILL stop because you request it. And I personally would rather not have to deal with another world war between you and my husband if I continued this petty fight. I now looked in front of me rolled my eyes and started to walk away. As I looked back I heard him say

"Amphitrite we WILL meet again one day and we will continue this conversation."

Bring it on I told myself. I walked away learning that I was a new person. I was more brave and powerful and nothing was going to stand in my way. My past would not haunt me anymore. I looked forward to the day we would meet again. Whether that is two days from now or two hundred years I knew it would come.

It was not until I was into the woods that I realized how weak I actually was and how tonight actually affected me. I collapsed to the ground. I searched for anything that might help me. Nothing was around. Suddenly water was running up and down my leg. I knew it was him. I wasn't far from the water. I felt glad that he was there but I was still mad and I knew that he knew that. He could read my emotions and knew I didn't want to talk to him. I knew that he was happy I was alive but he would honor my request. The water stopped and I was alone. I got up and just walked. It wasn't until 20 minutes had gone by that I realized I was lost. 10 more minutes went by and I fell and collapsed.

End of chapter 6

**Soooo? What did you think ? :D :D :D I thought it was pretty good. Does anyone have any guesses as to who the god was? Rate and review please and if you have any questions let me know **


	8. Chapter 7: the reunion

**So. I apologize for not being able to update. You all can kill me for it. I promise to you that I have not given up on this story. I plan on finishing it and to tell you all the truth it is almost done. I plan on making this ten chapters and look I am almost done. **

Chapter: 7: The Reunion

Few days later:

When I woke up all I could feel was a stinging pain and it took me a while to realize where it was coming from. As I woke myself up, I realized it was coming from my throat. I may be immortal: but I was no Olympian. I needed to be in the water again. To feel the cold sea rush beside me as I swam with the oceans' most beautiful creatures. I made up my mind right then and there: I needed to get back to the water and transform into the life form I was born to take. Will I have to see Poseidon, Yes but: if I did not get back soon who knows what could happen. I needed to get up. As I lifted my body up, the pain only increased. It now surpassed my throat and entered my chest. I physically could not talk. I began to think how long I was away from the water. It was only a couple days, weeks at the most: but not as long as I was last time... Last time I was gone longer: but I was with a God and around some water.

_Flashback: _

_I was only a little girl. So many prospects were after me to make me their wife. But I did not want that. All I wanted was to explore a land I did not know. I was swimming with my sisters when all of a sudden he saw me. I knew who he was. Heck how could I not. He was king of the sea or as my dad liked to call him, a pain in the ass. I knew he had been watching me for a while. His look made me uneasy. So I went back home. After a couple of hours my mom came in and told me the news. He wanted to court me. I was scared. Not because I didn't want him: but quite the opposite. He had so much power and I didn't want to be around that. So I did the only thing I knew how, I ran away. I got away from the water and met another powerful creature. Atlas. He took me in and I enjoyed his company. I was around water: but I missed the ocean and my family. I knew he was falling hard for me: but I couldn't stay. I walked out of his palace and by a stream where I saw a dolphin and he brought me back to Poseidon. _

_End of flashback._

I knew I hurt him and not saying goodbye must have hurt even more: but I had to go home. I knew he loved me as I saw from last encounter: but I loved the sea and it never would have worked out between us. He just does not understand me. Not a lot do and it can be hard sometimes. As these thoughts were running through my head, I began trying to find the quickest water source around. If I could find a water source, then I could call someone to come help me. The pain began to seep more and more: but nothing was looking familiar. I continued to search around me and hide when it was necessary. With all this pain spreading throughout my body, I could tell I was weakening and nothing could hid how vulnerable I was at this very moment. When an Olympian is weak, they can hid it very well through channeling other energy sources, pinning it on another God, or a human for that matter. As a titan away from Poseidon I could not shield my weakness and everyone around me would soon be able to tell. I am not the type of person that admits defeat so accepting my death now was not an option I was willing to take.

I decided that it was time I began to run and hope no one who hated Poseidon would sense that I was weak. As I began running I used what little power I had to find water nearby. I sensed a water source two miles down north of me. Perfect I said now all I need to do is get there.

As I ran towards the water I suddenly felt a sharp pain on back and collapsed to the ground. I ran my hands over my back and felt what I hoped would never happen…. Blood and lots of it. I turned my back to see who had caused me this massive blood loss and my mind went into a state of shock.

Ares

I never would have guessed that out of all life forces he would be the first one to come after me. Surely he would have been on the list but not at the top. The top of the list would have been hades or the Atlas two people I knew who hated me. It wasn't until I saw another figure appear from beyond the woods that I knew the real reason as to why he was involved. I still could not speak and now was at the mercy of Aries and Aphrodite.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Never would I have imagined such a weak and pathetic titan. What should we do with her? Hmm maybe this"

All of a sudden a surge of power came out of Aphrodite and hit my back. More blood spilled out of my back. I screamed in pain: but no noise came out. What was I going to do? I only had one option. With the rest of the power I had I called upon that small body of water that was now 1 mile down. I surfaced the water towards me and I began to drink some of it giving me that extra kick of power. I then slammed the water against their bodies knocking them to the ground and blinding them to give me enough time to escape and plan my next move.

As I began running all I could here was screaming coming from behind. They were not happy I did that I said to myself. It did not take me long to realize though that the water I summoned was the last time I encountered Poseidon. He must have laced that water with something to stop whoever he thought would come after me. Wow was all I could tell myself. Even after all this drama he still is helping me. He does care about me. No one else would put up with my independence and then when I need him most return with open arms.

As I continued running, I could no longer hear the screams coming from behind me. I stopped and then it hit me. The blood loss was making my head dizzy and the pain was too much to bear. As much as I hated feeling dependent on him, there was nothing I could do, I needed him. I looked towards the water and mouthed his name. All of a sudden water came and seeped up and around my body. I knew what he was doing. I had a feeling this would happen: but there was nothing I could do. I had to go with him. Back to him. I realized I should talk to him and hear him out. The water was still circling around me. I knew he was not going to take me unless I wanted it. I nodded my head due to the lack of my ability to speak still. Not a moment later, I felt a power surge around me. I suddenly left the forest and was transported to somewhere familiar. Somewhere I knew oh so well. I looked around once and fell to the floor. Everything was coming back too fast. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down: but it was not working. The blood was still pouring out of me as my body tried to regain its' energy by being back in the water once more.

I was looking at the ground of the palace when I felt a burst of energy on my lower back. It was not the same energy I felt when I was being attacked by Aphrodite and Ares back in the forest. It was the opposite as a matter of fact. It felt kind and gentle. Suddenly I knew who was in the room and I was so glad he was there. I allowed the energy to heal my back and allow me to be the beautiful creature I was before all this happened. As I was going to stand up, I felt arms wrap around my body sending me even more energy than before. I allowed it partly because I needed the energy from him and partly because I missed him. When I was full of energy I departed from his hug and looked deep into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at me and it was as if no one else was even important. I gave him a hug and stayed there for about five minutes. I then let go of him and looked away. I had to make a decision fast. I could talk to him and say I was sorry and let him win stating that I will always need him… or I could just walk away and forget all about him. I was too independent to do the first and too kind to do the second. So instead I did what any reasonable titan would do and did neither. Instead I would embrace everything and take it all in and be the strong independent women anyone saw.

I then looked deep into his eyes with my fierce eyes and opened my mouth. "Look and pay attention, I said to him. "In no way am I done being mad at you. I am still pissed off at what you did and I will walk away from you if I feel like I need to. I am not being manipulated by you no more. I am your equal not your slave. I do not need you to survive. In fact if it was not for you, I would not get hurt every time I went outside. I love you. I do: but one more mistake and I am gone and I will make sure everyone knows about it. Got it!"

I waited to hear his response. The look he was giving me said that he knew I meant what I said. He did not speak but nodded his head. Looking at him now made me realize how much I had changed. I was no longer the weak, pathetic, and careless girl he first met. Instead I was a strong, independent, adventurous, kind, and tough girl who would do anything for anyone and would stop at nothing to so. I knew he saw this in me and the look he gave me was a look with so much passion. So much need, want, and lust. I loved the look he was giving me right now and I wanted him too. No matter how much I was mad at him, I realized he could always treat me worse than he does. Compared to his brothers, he treated me like an angel. Yes he cheated on me: but he demonstrated that he cared time and time again. I also did need his help with the problem I was facing. I could not go through it alone... I am a very independent women and hate asking for help because it makes me look weak: but I cannot handle my past alone. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I need your help" I said to him softly "I could do this by myself, but I do not want to. I need you and your power to help my past."

"Anything for you my love, what do you need me to do?"

Perfect I thought. He was on board. I would not have to go through this alone. I didn't know how to say this any clearer than it has to be. So I Just spit it out. I need you to help me get rid of my family.

I then looked at his face and the look he gave me was in a pure state of shock.

End of chapter

**So? What did you think? I loved it. It is quite the turn and change in plot. Don't worry she hasn't fully believed him and the next chapters are going to be interesting. Please review because it is always good to hear from you all.**


	9. Chapter 8 finding myself

Finding myself

He was in a huge state of shock and began pacing the area around us. A good ten minutes went by before he asked me why?

I looked at him and did not know what to tell him. How could I tell him that I needed to get rid of my family so could gain power and finally deal with my past. How could I let him know that I did not want to be protected by him, the one who has always kept me safe? I looked him in the eye and the words just seem to rush out.

"I need more power. Every day of my life I have always been associated with someone more powerful or greater than I was. Whether it be you or my father, I have never been known for just myself and I think it's about time I changed that. I want to be my own person and have people afraid of me when I enter a room, not because you are my husband. I need more power to do so, you cannot give me yours so I need to go get it from my family, which I cannot do without you. Will you help me?"

He looked at me in a way I have never seen before. His eyes and other facial features indicated a sort of seriousness that he has never shown before. Well at least not to me. I thought to myself, he is not going to do it… This was a bad idea. I will be his slave forever and ever and never his equal. As these thoughts were going through my mind, I lowered my head as I thought this and a couple seconds later I felt a finger, his finger lift up my chin.

"I have never thought of you anything less than an equal. You are the strongest and most beautiful woman I have ever known. The way you can walk into a room and calm a situation down that I have tried for days and sometimes even weeks amazes me. I love you and I would do anything for you. If you did not come back, I could not have lived in the ocean without you. I was about to give up my ocean for you. Give it to my brother and live in hell because not seeing your strength and beauty every day, I am already living in hell. I will help you. Just tell me what I need to do.

I was amazed. I did not know that he would give up everything for me. I looked at him. I did love him and I knew he loved me. We would make it through this together. I did not want to start a war with my family. Getting rid of them was probably the wrong wording when I first brought it up to him. Scare? Maybe that was the word I was looking for. I could get more power. All my father had to do was give it to me or I could kill him and get it that way, but I loved my father and didn't want to go down that route. My plan was to go to his castle, distract everyone and then go in and start a negotiation with my dad. If I negotiated that I was powerful enough to carry on the family name and have him release power, he may give me some without having to resort to violence. Either way I would not leave there without the power I needed to face my past and finally become the person I wanted to be.

I told Poseidon the plan. He would "create" a battle situation that would have all my family except my father to be relocated to a safer area. I would then sneak into the building and tell whatever guards were there that Poseidon was going mad and to let me in for safety. Then once in I would go find my father and negotiate with him. I will also send spies that I do have in his castle with my family so If things do not go my way, I can "kill" one of the members of my family to demonstrate to him I was not taking no for an answer. This was my well thought out plan and I knew it would work. I was a titan, I knew every little detail about my family and its power and what my father could and would do to keep it. I studied the family trade for centuries that's why I wanted it so much. None of my other family members will be able to keep the power secure and safe like I can because if they did then they would have seen this little battle coming and would have already stopped me. I knew this would be successful and I would get what I want. I already have the sea creature's love and I can and will stand strong on my own. My father hates Poseidon but when it came to the idea of me marrying him, he hated it but saw it also as an opportunity to gain inside information. When I did not comply with the information to tear him down, my father was furious. Always said I will never be the heir the family needs. I will never be strong enough. But after today he will see I am smart and strong enough to win this title over.

After the plan was developed Poseidon did not take too long to send his troops out to fight my father. I then made contact to my spies to follow my family and trap them at the safe house and a surprise would be there soon to help them. I snuck out and swam there alone. As I got to the gate what I imagined happened was what happened. The family was moved with my father remaining inside. What I did not know was that there were more security around him then what I had originally though. I guess this sudden war made him on edge a bit due to I normally would have stopped Poseidon from attacking my home directly. I told the guards that Poseidon attacked me and I used all the force I had to keep him away and came here to retaliate, I had bruises and marks to look the part. As I imagined they led me right into the room to where my father was staying and I instructed them to leave me alone as they did. I could see my father was unarmed as I wanted him to be. He still had power, just not as much in this room. He never expected what I was about to do. I then locked all the doors behind me and looked at my father. I pressed the emergency button I had made years ago so no one could get in our out of this location unless I said so. My father then realized something was up and sat back down in his chair.

"Well hello my daughter, what brings you here because I know that those bruises are fake. I can spot a lie when I see one, although the fact you were able to get in here does mean I will have to up my security. Now tell me why you are here."

I looked at him and said, "why I just came here as refuge to seek protection and help in whatever way I can, Poseidon is nuts and I need resource that YOU have." I could tell he did not believe me. The look in his eye showed he was not buying my pathetic attempt of a story.

"Fine father. I can tell you already know why I am here. Now why don't you be a good titan and give it to me because I am not leaving till I get. Spies are already in the safe house holding our family hostage and if you don't give me what I want, I swear I will kill them. I mean hey after all I am a titan and killing IS what we do, am I right"

The look he gave me was a mixture of both shock and understanding. He knew what I wanted, but I don't think he thought I would be the one approaching him asking for this.

"I am stunned," He said. "I never thought that you would be the one to put me into this situation... I always thought I would be giving it to someone else, but the lengths you went through: lying to the guards, hiring spies to hold your family hostage, and willing to kill everything to get what you want it is amazing. I am impressed with your abilities, I was definitely wrong about you as I can see from this you are a titan and I am proud."

All of his words were running through my head. All of those lengths, they were not what I would typically would do to get what I wanted. All throughout my life I never wanted to be a titan, so I ran away from it. All I heard about from others were how deceitful we were and I never wanted to be like that, but looking back that's exactly who I turned into to. I realized I could not do this and immediate telepathically sent a message to the spies to let my family go and sent another message to my friend to not even bother coming to the ocean. I then looked at my father and said, "I am not like you. I would not kill for the sake of killing to get what I want. All I wanted was to keep the name alive and have the strength and power to deal with my past and protect all those dear to us in the ocean. I cannot receive power without it coming from you. I am sorry I did this, but I just need to deal with my past."

My father then approached me and unlocked the door. He grabbed me and we went to the throne room. Once we got there he turned to and smiled,

"You have come a long way my daughter. You are responsible and show compassion. You normally do not go this far and when you do have Poseidon to stop you, but I guess the affair may have clouded his judgement. I do agree you are right for the throne and I will give you want you came for, but not all of it. If you want to be the heir to my throne and legacy show it to me and prove it. Until then I will give you the strength necessary to become your own powerful titan. But just remember power is not the solution to everything and cannot solve all your problems. In order to solve them you must use the knowledge you have and use it well."

I realized he was right. Power was not everything and I need to use the knowledge I have obtained over the years to actually solve my problems. I turned to him and said, "Thanks dad I love you."

He grabbed his scepter and turned to me. All of a sudden a blue light was coming out of it. I started to glow. Unlike gods titans don't have God form, but we have another form. Mine was concealed from me years ago from my dad because he didn't think all that power was necessary for a girl to have…. Boy was he wrong. I felt the strength unravel and I loved it. The part of me that was missing was finally there and I loved being a confident young woman now able to use my full potential instead of just feeling like a helpless little girl. I then turned to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me and then walked me outside where I left in a carriage. It took me a while to get home, but I realized I was in no hurry and just laid down and rest.

End of chapter 8

So what did you think? Let me know: D


	10. Chapter 9 Using New Powers

Using New Powers

I woke up in my bed with Poseidon looking right at me. He looked well which meant the battle did not do much damage to his people. I looked at him with a face of worry and he knew what I wanted to hear.

'No one is hurt my love on either side. I am glad things were successful, now what is the next step to this plan."

I turned to him and realized that I did not actually know. I needed to deal with the three people that were trying to kill me earlier, but I did not want to kill anyone, due to that would not solve any of my problems. I looked at him and then looked down.

"I need to deal with three people Aphrodite, Ares, and then Atlas. I cannot kill them, but I want to prove to them that I am not your puppet and your slave. Although I do not know how to do that exactly without your help.

He then laid on the bed and met my gaze.

"Aphrodite and Ares I can help you with, they are not that hard. Atlas on the other hand I will support you and help you plan something but, that is your business and you're past. I love and trust you. Now I suggest with Aphrodite and Ares we put on a little show maybe a power show for my brother. I will go warn him it will go down and you injure them and show them who is the powerful and that no one is helping you. Atlas I do not know what do you want to do?"

I liked his plan for Ares and Aphrodite a show was just what I needed to end the power feud they had over me and I know Zeus would be all for it. I thought about what I wanted to do with Atlas and what my father told me earlier kept flashing into my mind. I knew what I had to do.

"I think Atlas and I need to sit down and just talk. Sometimes my father is right when he said that knowledge and peacemaking is better than power. I hurt him a while ago and I need to work it out with him and I think words alone can accomplish this task. I have the strength to face them all and I know I have your support so let's go do this"

He smiled at me and then said, "Okay let's get to it."

We walked out of the room and him "teleported" to see his brother. It was 15 minutes until he returned. He told me everything was all set and would take place in an open field in a couple of hours. I did not know how to control my powers and was still a little nervous about the fight. Poseidon could see my nervousness and said he would help me practice before the fight. So we went outside and he came at me full force and I defended myself 100 % I knew I was ready and could not wait to show everyone who I was.

We left a couple hours later and arrived to the open field and there they all were. I was to take them on one by one. My hands began to shake. Of course I was scared, who wouldn't be I soon learned that I would take on Aphrodite first then Ares. There were a lot of other Gods and Goddesses around, but I did not know any of their names. Aphrodite stood there and a minute later it started. She was fast, but I was faster. I used the water underneath the surface and dragged it up and put it around her neck she retaliated and threw rocks at me to break my focus. She was trying to make me fall in love with her, but I used the same water to blast her focus. I took more water and blasted it in her face and she fell. I used the same technique and tried to wrap it around her throat. She was immortal so this could not kill her. She could not get out of it and eventually passed out. Overall the fight lasted about 20 minutes. I was proud but Ares looked pissed. I knew he was going to be harder to take down. I thought of the same strategy I used to take Poseidon and realized that would be my next best plan. I looked around and couldn't find a strong enough water source beside sweat and a cup of water.

Ares approached and I grabbed the water from the cup and focused on Poseidon and the rest of the people there. Most people perspire and i worked with that. I lifted the water from their bodies that was being perspired and combined it all together. This was a move I could not have done without that enhancement. I then sent a massive push of energy binding it all together to create a massive circle of water he could not get out of this attack happened so fast he did not even see it coming. He jump out and disrupted my focus and I was thrown back 20 feet I immediately threw water at him and created the same amount of pool I did before but used more energy. I then created even more water within that circle to close off the air that he was getting. This was opposite to the technique I used with Poseidon. He eventually was chokings in a pool of water I created all from a cup of water and a few drops of water eventually I let go and everyone was stunned except Poseidon he was smiling. He was proud and I knew it. I approached the two bodies lying on the ground and I was not happy . I turned to them and said,

"If you ever approach me and attack me again just remember I did not use all of my powers. I am stronger than you think and have the smarts and the resources to make your lives living hell and do not think I won't use them all. I am stronger than both of you and I don't ever want to hear you said I rely on others for protection because if you do I am afraid even hell will seem more peaceful than what I have instore for you and you can take that as a threat."

I looked at their faces. Aphrodite looked petrified. Ares did not. His face was impressed. He turned to me and his comment shocked me.

" I am impressed. I did not think you had it in you. I wont be bothering you, but I will be watching you to see what you can do in the future."

I turned to him smiled and walked away. One problem was over and done with. I returned home with Poseidon and had a message sent to Atlas that I was coming peacefully to try to work out the entire situation. I did not know what the outcome will be but this needs to be done. I then looked at all of the bruises I maintained and realizing how bad I was injured. I shook it off and went to bed realizing tomorrow may be the hardest day of my life.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10 Dealing with my Past

Chapter 10: Dealing with my past

Hey guys so here is the conclusion. I know it took a while but I finished it and thank you to all who motivated me to finish it. So here is the final chapter: D enjoy it.

I awoke with Poseidon gently caressing my face. He handed me a letter from Atlas. I immediately got up and grabbed the note. It remained unopened it took me a minute to get the courage to open it. When I opened it. I was not surprised by the contents.

"Okay"

I knew he would not elaborate on here about how he felt and so I got up kissed Poseidon and left going to the same place I sought refuge from. I don't know what would happen, but I knew I had to face reality. Unlike last time it took me quicker to get there due to the fact I actually knew where I was going. When I got to the place I rang the door. It opened and I went inside. I was escorted to where Atlas was located. He did not look too happy with me. I looked him in the eye and I realized I was the one that would be starting the conversation.

"Look. I don't want to start anything here I came to talk so we could work everything out. I may be getting stronger, but I don't want any enemies. You were once my friend, what happened."

He looked at me with total shock and anger. He was upset and I could clearly tell.

"You have NO idea do you. You have no idea. I loved you and wanted you to stay with me and all you did was leave after I gave you protection and that was not it. You stopped talking to me. Of course I am mad. I had no one to talk to and now all you are is happy go lucky and I am here miserable well I was now I am just pissed."

I looked at him. I did not know that. I thought that he was just friends with me. I did not know what to say. I did not know how to calm him down.

" I am sorry. I did not mean to lead you on I was a kid and was scared of everything. I looked up to you if that. But revenge and fighting wont solve the problem. I know it is the titan way to always to always kill and always seek revenge but it wont help."

I tried to get through to him but it didn't work. The next events happened too fast. He turned to me and said.

"it might"

All of a sudden he released a sudden burst of weight on me and I did not know where it came from I got back up and drew water from my necklace I was carrying. I never would have left home without some. I was quick to drew a water barrio around me. It was strong so I was able to think about my next attack. He kept throwing punches at it which distracted him long enough for me to then grab the same water and turn it around on him. I was trying to recreate what I did with Are but it did not work. He destroyed it and sent me flying. I started to feel liquid running from my head

Blood.

I never would have thought he would actually hurt me. I had to get up and I retaliate. I gathered up the water and tried to suffocate him unconscious. It was not working he was too strong. I then was collapsed to my knees. I did not want to call for help even though I should have. All I could say was I am sorry, I was a kid. I kept saying this looking at the floor. All of a sudden I felt blood running down my cheek. I was starting to feel cold and I realized I was losing more blood than I thought. I looked him in the eye and said,

"If you are going to kill me do it now. I am not going to call for help and I am not going to run away. I hurt you and I cannot take it back even though I wish I could. I know this will not help you and you may not realize it till later but killing me is not going to help. Power is not the answer for everything. I did not know what happened next as all I felt was a stronger take of coldness and a blow to my stomach."

I awoke later in Atlas's arms. He was crying and saying I am sorry over and over again. I was still weak and did not even know how I was alive. I then realized that sudden pain I felt was not from him but from my body. My power shut me down so it could heal me. That has never happened before suddenly I called on the water and drank it. I felt a little better. Atlas knew I was awake and apologized again. I got up and looked at him. He got his revenge. I almost died and he knew it. He knew that and he did not feel any good from it.

"Strength and power does not solve problems. No matter who tells you otherwise. It takes knowledge and understanding to solve problems. I do not hate you for what you did. I will not seek vengeance and no one else will either. I am healing due to my increase in power. I can never tell you how sorry I am but I love him and nothing will change that. I do love you but only as a friend and I wish we can have that. I want to end this feud we have because it is pathetic."

He looked at me and agreed. I then walked out of there and went back. I did not go home and I went in to a meadow nearby.

In the last few months I ended up gaining more power and ending all the feuds that surrounded me, while showing everyone I was a force to be reckoned with. I no longer had the same problems I had a few months ago. I had a loving husband whom I know would never cheat on me, I had respect and I gained an insight on who I was as a person. No matter what I faced down the road I knew who I could trust. I realized I was a titan and I will always be one, but that does not affect who I am as a person. I was different yes, I was more caring and considerate then any of my sibling, but I was still just as strong and I knew that and was happy with what I had discovered.

I knew that my life was not perfect and there were going to be problems down the way but I was okay. I knew who I was and I was alright with that. I was walking back into that ocean a strong and independent woman and that's exactly what I wanted. I was excited to see what would happen next in my life. I realized that even with the huge milestone, I still need to prove myself to people especially to my father and this would not be easy. I stood up and said

"Well let's get to it"

The End: D

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I am so happy to finally be done with this story. Tell me what you thought thank you all so much: D


End file.
